


A Wide, Empty Sky

by rawr_balrog



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_balrog/pseuds/rawr_balrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tolkien_weekly drabble response.  Legolas and Gimli do not feel at home in Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wide, Empty Sky

So the barren plains of Rohan stretched even this far. The Company had been sundered again, and its remains were flying over the empty grass toward Rohan. The Lord of the Mark and everyone else of importance rode with Aragorn at the head of the company. "Is he already king, then," Legolas wondered, "without even having fought beside his people?"

Legolas was surrounded by Men he couldn't talk to. They had weathered, aging faces, and always looked at his ears instead of his eyes.

"The sky is too wide here," said Gimli, mounted behind him.

"Yes," said Legolas, "it is."


End file.
